You Are My Sunshine
by Jasper's Waifu
Summary: Gaster and his human wife lived happily with there two children. Then they had a baby girl who was born human with powers like her brothers. After something happened. 23 years later for Sans and 21 years later for Papyrus they wonder what happened to there little sister. When a human girl shows up what will happen? Mention of abuse, spanking, swearing and parent/brother Sans
1. Chapter 1

Gaster came home to his beautiful wife and two children. Sans and Papyrus were playing together. Then his wife entered from the kitchen Gaster looked at her stomach were there third child was growing.

" Hello dear the boys missed you." Rosanna said smiling and kissing his lips

" Eww mommy that's gross." Papyrus said gigging and Rosanna laughed

" Papyrus do you want a kiss?" Rosanna laughed as Papyrus looked up and Sans smiled

" I want a kiss mommy." Sans said smiling up at her and Rosanna kissed his cheek

" Me to mommy." Papyrus said smiling and Rosanna laughed

" Ok boys mommy needs her rest so your new sister or brother to rest." Gaster laughed as he rubbed Rosanna's stomach and she smiled

" Gaster it's ok the boys don't make me tried... oh easy there sweetheart." Rosanna laughed and then felt the baby kick

She sat on the couch as Sans and Papyrus cuddled with there mother. Gaster sat next to them and sighed. Three days later on January 25th Rosanna went into labor.

" Owww Alpha please." Rosanna cried as he looked at her and he helped her

After a few minutes

Gaster came in with Sans and Papyrus, Rosanna was holding a pink blanket and she looked at him.

" Gaster something is wrong." Rosanna said looking at him and he rushed over there

" Whats... oh hello little one you are perfect." Gaster smiled and cooded at his daugther

" But she's human she's not a skeleton like the boys." Rosanna said as he laughed and the boys walked over there

" I love her the way she is besides it looks like our little girl has powers like them they are green bones." Gaster smiled and she smiled to with tears steaming down

" Hello little sister I am your brother the great Papyrus and this is your other brother Sans he is lazy." Papyrus said smiling at her and she cooded

" What shall we call her?" Rosanna questioned as Gaster thought and Sans looked at her

" How about Zoey." Sans said smiling and Rosanna looked at hi.

" It's perfect my child welcome to the world Zoey." Gaster smiled hugging Sans and kissing Zoey's forehead

Rosanna gave her little girl a bottle and she looked at Gaster then her two boys.

" You are my sunshine

My only sunshine

You make me happy when skys are gray

You'll never know dear

How much I love you

Please don't take my sunshine away." Rosanna sung as Sans and Papyrus smiled

" That's the song you sung to us when we were little mommy." Papyrus beamed and Rosanna kissed his head

" I know dear you boys will be perfect big brother's I know you won't let anything happen to her." Rosanna said smiling and then Gaster got the baby

" Time for bed little one and you to boys." Gaster smiled putting the baby in the crib and taking the boys to bed

After tucking them in he went to work. Gaster came home late the boys were asleep he went into his bedroom to find Rosanna was dead with her throat slit open and the baby was gone. The next day the queen and king helped Gaster bury his wife. Gaster looked at his sons who didn't say a word. He wondered what was going though there minds.


	2. Chapter 2

Sans and Papyrus were hanging out with Mettaton, Alphys, Asgore, Toriel, Grillby, Booky, and Undyne. Sans looked at his drink and he sighed.

" Brother do you ever think about mother?" Papyrus questioned as he looked at Sans and Sans sighed

" All the time ever since she was murdered dad left us when I was ten and you were eight our little sister would have been about five years old." Sans said sadly and Grillby handed him a glass of whiskey

" Am sorry for your mother being murdered wished I knew who did it I would have kicked there asses." Undyne said angrily and Sans chuckled

Sans walked with them all the sudden he saw something in the bushes two pairs of legs. He went over there and saw a human girl. She was bruised up and had cuts on her face. Papyrus looked shocked then slowly picked her up gently and they carried her to there house. Everyone had left once the two skeletons had her settled and Papyrus brought a blanket from the closet.

" Where did she come from?" Papyrus questioned looking at the girl and Sans looked at her

" I don't know maybe she knows we will let her rest." Sans said fixing the cover and leaving the human

She woke up and looked around scared. She held her knee and then she slowly sat up feeling warm.

" Oh hey your up." Sans said smiling and she jumped up

" W... who are you?" She asked as he smiled and gave her some soup

" I was going to ask you the same thing kid it's ok am not going to hurt you am a good guy." Sans said smiling and she looked at him

" I don't remember my name only a song that's been stuck in my head." She said sadly and begun to eat

" Oh good your awake human good to see your awake." Papyrus said smiling and she looked up at him

" Your tall... Am sorry." She said smiling and the covered her mouth

" It's ok I am quite tall thank you human." Papyrus said with a smile and she slowly smiled

" Hmm since you don't know your name how about we come up with one...hmmmm I know how about Snow." Sans said smiling and she looked at him

" Sans now that's not." Papyrus begun and she giggled

" I like it." Snow said smiling and Sans chuckled

" Good ... see Papy she likes it." Sans said smiling and Papyrus sighed

" Fine." Papyrus said hugging his brother and heading up the stairs

" Night Snow see you tomorrow." Sans said smiling and she grabbed his arm

" What's his name?" Snow asked as he looked confused and then he chuckled

" That's my brother Papyrus... you already know my name." Sans said smiling and she nodded

" Thank you Sans goodnight." Snow said as he patted her head gently and went upstairs


	3. Chapter 3

_memories_

 **thoughts**

() dreams

Snow was tossing and tuning she was having a bad dream. She gripped the blanket and pillow.

(Gaster your home your not Gaster who are you stay away don't touch my baby. STOP IT LEAVE HER ALONE LEAVE MY HOUSE DON'T TOUCH MY CHILDREN! Stop...) Snow woke up with tears steaming down another nightmare she looked around to make sure no one was in the room.

Snow left the livingroom and sat down in the kitchen. She tried not to think of the people who had hurt her. She looked at the sink and she grabbed a cup. She filled it up and she sat back down.

"I can hold my breath  
I can bite my tongue  
I can stay awake for days  
If that's what you want  
Be your number one

I can fake a smile  
I can force a laugh  
I can dance and play the part  
If that's what you ask  
Give you all I am

I can do it  
I can do it  
I can do it

But I'm only human  
And I bleed when I fall down  
I'm only human  
And I crash and I break down  
Your words in my head, knives in my heart  
You build me up and then I fall apart  
'Cause I'm only human

I can turn it on  
Be a good machine  
I can hold the weight of worlds  
If that's what you need  
Be your everything

I can do it  
I can do it  
I'll get through it

But I'm only human  
And I bleed when I fall down  
I'm only human  
And I crash and I break down  
Your words in my head, knives in my heart  
You build me up and then I fall apart  
'Cause I'm only human

I'm only human  
I'm only human  
Just a little human

I can take so much  
'Til I've had enough

'Cause I'm only human  
And I bleed when I fall down  
I'm only human  
And I crash and I break down  
Your words in my head, knives in my heart  
You build me up and then I fall apart  
'Cause I'm only human." Snow sung and hugged herself

" You sing good kid." Sans said scaring her and she placed her heart on her chest

" Sans you scared me." Snow said as Sans chuckled and she smiled at him

Papyrus came in and stared breakfast. Sans sat down at the table and so did Snow.

Sans opened up the paper he had and Snow looked around. Papyrus came with three plates and he smiled. Snow had orange juice, Sans had a bottle of ketchup and Papyrus had milk.

" Breakfast is ready blueberry for Sans, Orange pancakes for me and chocolate chip pancakes for you i didn't know what you liked so I guessed." Papyrus said smiling and Snow looked at him

" My favorite thank you." Snow said smiling and beginning to eat

" Pass the syrup Paps." Sans said as Papyrus gave him the syrup and Sans smiled at him

Sans handed her the syrup and then she finished her pancakes. She got up with her plate and put it in the sink. She went into the living room with Sans and Papyrus.

" Ok brother I'll be home in an hour or two Undyne wants to train me more." Papyrus said smiling and leaving

" Bye Pap ok kid let's go to Never mind I'll be back." Sans said smiling and then pausing

Snow watched him go and she sat down.

Meanwhile

" Heheh ... the old whoopee cushion in the hand trick it's ALWAYS funny." Sans laughed and Frisk didn't smile

" Sans to met you am Sans... Sans the skeleton." Sans punned and yet again the kid didn't smile

He knew this kid was trouble he hoped who ever crossed his path would be spared.


	4. Chapter 4

Snow left the house she was broad she needed to find Sans. She walked she saw Papyrus standing alone with a human his arm's spread open to give him a hug. Snow saw the look on his face she ran out there without thinking first.

" Leave him alone!" Snow yelled as Frisk smirked and Papyrus looked at her

Sans was behind a tree watching them he smiled this kid that they found was protecting his brother. Snow didn't know what she was getting into.

" You should have stayed where you were." Frisk said smirking and Snow panicked

Snow didn't know what to do. Frisk made his move with his knife he hurt Snow gave her a cut on her shoulder. She gasped and gripped her shoulder. Papyrus looked shocked and Sans ran out to protect his new friend plus brother.

" Stop...Stop STOP IT!" Snow yelled as her eye glowed green and green bones showed up

Snow opened her eyes Frisk was on the ground dead. Snow covered her mouth the green tears steamed down and she gripped her head.

" Hey it's ok... shhh." Sans said hugging her and she tried to push him away

" No stay away am a monster." Snow said crying and he lifted her chin

He glowed his eye and she stoped crying she hugged him. Papyrus joined the hug and she clinged to both of them.

" Your just like me." Snow said softly and Sans nodded

" Your not a monster let's get you home." Sans said smiling and they went home

Papyrus carried Snow as Sans walked with them. They made it home and Papyrus put her on the couch.

" How old are you Snow?" Sans questioned as she stared at him and looked down

" I think am seventeen." Snow said as he chuckled and patted her head

" Thank you for saving me." Papyrus said smiling and hugging her

" Your welcome I couldn't let him hurt you." Snow said smiling and then laid down

Papyrus headed up stairs for bed. Sans covered Snow up and she grabbed his arm he turned around.

" Sans." Snow said smiling and Sans chuckled

" I know kid get some sleep thank you for saving my bro and your a good friend." Sans said smiling and heading up

" Your welcome Sans and you are to." Snow said smiling and closing her eyes


	5. Chapter 5

Snow woke up she was in a room she never seen before. She went outside the room and Sans was sitting on the couch. He smiled and walked over to her.

" I had Alphys make a room for you so you have a space of your own." Sans said smiling and she smiled

She hugged him and they went to Grillby's. Mettaton, Undyne, Asgore, Toriel, Monster Kid, Alphys and Papyrus were there. She sat down with Sans, Grillby came over there with burgers and Snow looked at him.

" Nice to finally met you Snow I heard a great deal about you from Sans you saved Papyrus from a human." Grillby said smiling and she giggled

" Nice to met you to." Snow said as he kissed her hand and Mettaton went to her

Snow looked at him and he smiled at her. Mettaton sat down with them and the music begun. Grillby extended his hand toward Snow and she grabbed his hand.

Woke today,  
Another memory passes of you  
Shades of gray,  
From those three broken words,  
That unfold the truth,  
But-

I'll never forget those eyes,  
That beautiful smile  
I still remember,  
The way you said goodbye  
No matter how hard I try,  
I can't forget about-

Beautiful girl,  
On top of the world  
Don't fall down,  
Because an angel,  
Should never touch ground

Last embrace,  
Forcing you away,  
Before it's too late  
I end this day,  
In a most bitter way  
A regretful state,  
But-

I'll never forget those eyes,  
That beautiful smile  
I still remember,  
The way you said goodbye  
No matter how hard I try,  
I can't forget about-

Beautiful girl,  
On top of the world  
Don't fall down,  
Because an angel,  
Should never touch ground

Here I lay,  
I drift away  
You come in,  
And lay beside me  
It's got to be,  
A memory that feels so real,  
But just beyond me  
Mesmerized,  
In you I find what I had,  
Was unrealized  
But emptiness settles in,  
As I awake

Beautiful girl,  
On top of the world  
Don't fall down,  
Because an angel,  
Should never;  
Beautiful girl,  
(Beautiful girl.)  
On top of the world,  
Don't fall down,  
Because an angel,  
Should never touch ground.

I'll never forget those eyes,  
That beautiful smile.  
I still remember,  
The way you said goodbye  
No matter how hard I try,  
I can't forget about love

Grillby gently let her go and Mettaton decided to dance with her. Sans watched as each monster had fun dancing then his eyes widen when he saw Gaster. He grew angry and Papyrus stopped when he saw Gaster to.

" My children." Gaster smiled and Sans gritted his teeth

" Get out you left us when mom was murdered." Sans said angily and Gaster looked down

Snow innocently went over to Gaster and tapped his shoulder he turned around. She smiled gently and extended her hand.

" Do you want to dance?" Snow asked sweetly and Gaster chuckled

" I am afraid I don't know how my child I have not danced since my wedding." Gaster smiled and Snow looked at him

" Here just follow my lead." Snow said smiling and got to the center

He looked at her and she took the lead.

Step one, you say, "We need to talk."  
He walks, you say, "Sit down. It's just a talk."  
He smiles politely back at you  
You stare politely right on through  
Some sort of window to your right  
As he goes left and you stay right  
Between the lines of fear and blame  
You begin to wonder why you came

Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life

Let him know that you know best  
'Cause after all you do know best  
Try to slip past his defense  
Without granting innocence  
Lay down a list of what is wrong  
The things you've told him all along  
Pray to God, he hears you  
And I pray to God, he hears you

And where did I go wrong? I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life

As he begins to raise his voice  
You lower yours and grant him one last choice  
Drive until you lose the road  
Or break with the ones you've followed  
He will do one of two things  
He will admit to everything  
Or he'll say he's just not the same  
And you'll begin to wonder why you came

Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life

Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life

How to save a life

How to save a life

Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life

Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life  
How to save a life

How to save a life

Gaster smiled as he bowed toward Snow and she cursted. She looked up at him and Sans smiled at her.

" I miss your mother Sans I know you do to I wish I could change what happened years ago but she's gone." Gaster spoke gently to Sans and Snow looked at them

Snow looked at the two she wasn't worried she didn't have a family nor did she remember that she ever had one. Papyrus couldn't look at his dad Snow gently put her hand on his shoulder she gently smiled at him.

Snow felt weird she placed her hand on her head. She looked around she could barley see anything she fell the last thing she saw was Sans catching her in his arms.

" Snow wake up." Sans said gently and panicking

Gaster looked at the child worrying. Birth certificate showed Mother: Rosanna Victoria Skeleton, Father: Gaster Skeleton and child's name: Zoey Rosa Skeleton. Gaster looked shocked this little girl was his daugther. Sans could barely speak his little sister was alive and she was abused. He grew angrily who would dare hurt his sister. She looked so little as Papyrus picked her up with orange tears steaming down his face. They made it home and put her in the bed they would explain to her what happened and who she was tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 6

Sans was beside her all night. Zoey finally woke up and placed her hand on her head again.

" That was weird... oh Sans I didn't mean to scare you." Zoey said looking at him and he smiled at her

" I was so worried about you ... um listen that song you remember can you sing it for me?" Sans questioned as she looked at him surprised and shook her head

" I think it was just a nightmare." Zoey said with a smile and Sans sighed

" You are my shushine

My only sunshine

You make happy when skys are gray

You'll never know dear how much I love you

Please don't take my sunshine away." Sans sung as Zoey's eyes grew wide and Papyrus came in

" That's the song but..." Zoey said as Sans hugged her and looked at her

" Am your brother ... so is Papyrus." Sans said as she looked shocked and then smiled

" I have brothers I have a family I thought I was alone am not... Am not." Zoey said sobbing and hugging him

Gaster smiled then came to his two son's who were now hugging his daugther. He smiled at them and she looked at him.

" I am your father." Gaster smiled and she smiled though tears

" I have a daddy." Zoey whispered and Gaster joined the hug

" Hey if this love fest is over time to celebrate a monster's return home!" Undyne said smirking and Zoey giggled

" My little Zoey." Gaster smiled looking at Zoey and she smiled to

Mettaton, Grillby, Toriel, Asgore, Monster kid and Alphys were there. Zoey danced with Mettaton and Sans danced with Toriel.

"Hello Papyrus." Grillby said smiling and Papyrus looked at him

" Hello Grillby...are you not going to dance?" Papyrus questioned as Grillby looked at him and smiled

" I actually was waiting to ask you Papyrus... May I?" Grillby asked extending his hand and Papyrus nodded

Grillby started dancing with Papyrus and Grillby smiled at him. Mettaton lead Zoey to the back of the bar and he looked at her.

" Welcome home Zoey ... I." Mettaton said smiling and he tripped then his lips connected with hers

She blushed then wrapped her arms around his neck he deepened the kiss and he blushed. They parted and they both had a blush on there faces.

" Wow." Zoey whispered as he smiled and rubbed his finger on her cheek

" I know." Mettaton said smiling and she giggled


	7. Chapter 7

Mettaton begun to kiss Zoey's neck. Zoey gripped Mettaton's shoulder she knew the party was still going on inside of Grillby's. She didn't hear the backdoor open.

" Hey Zoey time to go ... GET THE HELL AWAY FROM MY SISTER YOU FUCKING ROBOT!" Sans yelled angrily and Mettaton was now blue

" Put me down Sans Now." Mettaton yelled angrily and Zoey gasped

" Sans stop please am sorry." Zoey whispered and pleaded

Sans put Mettaton down then grabbed his sister's arm and dragged her away. Papyrus followed along with Gaster. Gaster went back to the lab and Sans looked at his little sister angrily.

" You are never to see that robot again." Sans said angrily and gritting his teeth

" Sans you can't do that." Zoey said as Sans glared at her and she lowed her eyes

" Do as your told." Sans said with a stern face and she sniffed

Papyrus had went to his room he didn't want to see Sans yelling at there sister. Zoey started crying now she didn't mean to make Sans angry with her.

" Hey... hey it's ok please don't cry sis am just trying to protect you... shhhh." Sans whispered and she wrapped her arms around his neck

" Am sorry am sorry babba." Zoey said crying and he froze

She called him Babba. He smiled and hugged her with a few tears steaming down his face.

" Time for bed kiddo." Sans said picking her up and laying her on her bed

" Night babba." Zoey said smiling and he kissed her cheek

" Night Kiddo." Sans said cutting off the light and went to bed


	8. Chapter 8

Zoey woke up she thought of Mettaton she couldn't keep him out of her head. During the day with her brother Sans she still couldn't keep him out of her head.

" I'll be back sis." Sans said as she nodded and he went to Grillby's

She snuck away and she found Mettaton he was doing a show. She smiled as she watched him and she sighed. Mettaton saw her from the corner of his eye. He grabbed her and she blushed as he brought her close.

" Metta..." Zoey whispered as he begun to dance with her and she bit her lip

He got on a piano and she looked at him. He motioned her to come and she sat on the stool.

" Sing darling... I want to hear your voice." Mettaton whispered so that the audience couldn't hear and she looked in his eyes

" Where have all the good men gone

And where are all the gods?

Where's the street-wise Hercules

To fight the rising odds?

Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed?

Late at night i toss and i turn and i dream of what I need

I need a hero

I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night

He's gotta be strong

And he's gotta be fast

And he's gotta be fresh from the fight

I need a hero

I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light

He's gotta be sure

And it's gotta be soon

And he's gotta be larger than life(larger than life)

Somewhere after midnight

In my wildest fantasy

Somewhere just beyond my reach

There's someone reaching back for me

Racing on the thunder and rising with the heat

It's gonna take a superman to sweep me off my feet

Up where the mountains meet the heavens above

Out where the lightning splits the sea

I could swear that there's someone somewhere

Watching me

Through the wind and the chill and the rain

And the storm and the flood

I can feel his approach

Like the fire in my blood(like a fire in my blood x4)

hero

i need a hero

I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light

and he's gotta be sure

And it's gotta be soon

And he's gotta be larger than life

hero

and He's gotta be strong

And he's gotta be fast

And he's gotta be fresh from the fight

i need a hero." Zoey sung as Mettaton got up and dipped her back

Sans walked in he saw Zoey in the arms of Mettaton. Zoey looked at Mettaton she moved his hair then smiled and he lend in to kiss her.

" Seems you got a hearing problem I said GET AWAY FROM MY SISTER YOU FUCKING ROBOT!" Sans yelled angrily and Zoey gasped

" Sans stop please... I love Mettaton and I don't care..." Zoey said looking at Mettaton and Sans was right in front of her before she started the second part of her sentence

Sans roughly grabbed her arm she grabbed Mettaton's hand and gripped it. Sans yanked her away making the two let go of each other's hands and he marched Zoey out of the building.

" Sans stop right now... I want to be with Mettaton you can't stop...me." Zoey said trying to push his hand away and she whispered the second part because of the glare he sent her

" I told you not to be near him and what do you do... you disobey me I hate that robot he's no good for you." Sans said angrily and she sniffed

Once home Zoey got away from Sans and Sans looked at her. Papyrus came in with a smile unware the two were about to start a fight.

" I don't you near him again I will not say it again cause if I do." Sans said sternly and she looked angry

" There is nothing wrong with Mettaton your just an asshole! Zoey screamed and covered her mouth at the last part

Papyrus dropped his smile and looked shocked. Sans stood there shocked to and Zoey couldn't believe she said that word.

" What... do you just say?" Sans questioned sternly and angrily

" Am... Am sorry brother ... I...I didn't mean to." Zoey whispered as she ran in her room and Sans marched up to her room

Zoey held the pillow close to her. She looked at Sans he was pissed and he sat on her bed. She lowed her eyes avoiding his stern gaze and she couldn't bare him hating her for calling him an asshloe.

" I didn't want to do this ... we have rules in this house yes I know I cursed outside of the house that was my fault... but I can't have my little sister picking up those naughty words I will give you a spanking and your going to get your mouth washed out with soup." Sans said sternly and Zoey looked at him surprised

" Sans." Zoey whispered as he patted his lap and she shook her head no

Sans forced her in his lap face down she covered her bottom with both hands. He pinned both hands on her back and she shook in fear.

" No... please brother am sorry." Zoey said scared and shanking

" Claim down it's only a spanking am going give you ten smacks." Sans spoke gently and she trembled

He raised his hand and it hit her bottom.

SMACK!

SMACK!

SMACK!

Zoey cried out as Sans continued with the spanking. He landed two smacks on her thighs.

SMACK!

SMACK!

Three on her left cheek

SMACK!

SMACK!

SMACK!

And the final two on her right cheek

SMACK!

SMACK!

Zoey was sobbing and kicking her legs he sat her up on his lab. He rubbed her back and she clinged to his jacket.

" Come on we are not though yet we still have to wash that mouth out with soap." Sans said as Zoey whimpered and her lower lip trembled

" Brother please am sorry really sorry." Zoey whispered and sobbed

He didn't give any mercy he knew what she did was wrong she was trying to get out of a mouth washing. Sans grabbed her hand and marched her to the bathroom.

" Open." Sans said after running the soap under water and she slowly opened her mouth

He put the soap in there and tears sprung back to her eyes. She looked at him and he looked at the clock on the wall.

" Five minutes Zoey." Sans said as she whimpered and he sighed

He didn't like to punish his siblings he remembered when he had to punish Papyrus for running thought the house with scissors he had given him a time out of course Papyrus was eleven years old back then.

Now Sans had to deal with a seventeen year old who acted like a seven year old sometimes which worried him. Did someone hit her so bad that it forced her to become a five year old when she was being punished?

" Ok times up." Sans said as he smirked when she spit out the soap and then tried to get the taste out of her mouth

Sans grabbed her wrist after she brushed her teeth. He sat her on the bed and he sat beside her.

" I know you don't get why I hate Mettaton I just don't trust him around you, your like Papyrus naive and innocent that you think everyone has a good heart... I love you so much Zoey I don't want to lose you like I lost mom please listen to me am your big brother it's my duty to keep you safe from harm." Sans said as he looked at her and she nodded though tears

" Am sorry bubba... am...sorry...am sorry." Zoey sobbed and he rubbed her back

Sans held her close and saw Papyrus at the door he came in. He joined the hug and Zoey clinged to her two brother's. She was repeating over and over she was sorry as tears continued to stream down. Sans felt Zoey go limp he looked down she must of cried herself to sleep.

He put her in the bed after putting her nightgown on with his magic both Papyrus and him kissed her forehead goodnight. They both left the room and went to bed themselves.


	9. Chapter 9

Mettaton couldn't think or sleep. He was the only one who knew why he couldn't leave Zoey alone. She was his mate if only that bastard Sans would stay out of there bussniess. Mettaton got up and ready his show wasn't going to start it's self.

He saw Zoey she was in a yellow dress, he invited Papyrus to be on his show today. He wanted a show with cooking and Papyrus won the contest. Mettaton was smart enough to invite the whole family.

" Zoey you look beautiful darling." Mettaton said smiling and she smiled

" Thank you Metta, Papyrus is very happy to be on your show today." Zoey said smiling and Sans came over

" Come on Zoey, Mettaton." Sans said smiling and glaring at Mettaton

" Sans." Mettaton said angrily and they went there own ways

Zoey and Sans took there set. Papyrus and Mettaton came out then the show started. Papyrus sat down once he was done with his part of Mettaton's show.

" Now I want to sing a song for a very special person close to my heart." Mettaton said smiling and Zoey looked at Sans

" Let's go." Sans whispered and Zoey shook her head no

Sans sat down angrily he knew what Mettaton was trying to do and Sans was not going to put up with it.

" And if all the flowers faded away

And if all the storm clouds decided to stay  
Then you would find me  
Each hour the same  
Cause she is tomorrow  
And I am today

Cause if right is leaving  
I'd rather be wrong  
Cause she is the sunlight  
The sun is gone

And if loving her is  
Is heartache for me  
And if holding her means  
That I have to bleed  
Then I am the martyr  
Love is to blame  
Cause she is the healing  
And I am the pain

She lives in a daydream  
(She lives in a daydream)  
Where I don't belong  
Cause she is the sunlight  
And the sun is gone

And it will take this life of regret  
For my heart to learn to forget  
Tomorrow will be as it always has been  
And I will fall to her again  
For I know I have come too close

Cause if right is leaving  
I'd rather be wrong  
Cause she is the sunlight  
And the sun is gone

She is the sunlight  
And the sun is gone." Mettaton sung as Sans got up from his seat and went on the stage

" I know what your trying to do Mettaton but it's not going to work." Sans yelled as Zoey stood up and looked at Papyrus

" Sans can't you see that she wants to be with me maybe if you could get your head out of your ass you would see that!" Mettaton screamed and Sans grabbed him

Zoey couldn't stand this Papyrus had already left to go to Undyne's. Zoey watched the two fight and then tears aping to her eyes.

" STOP IT RIGHT NOW, I DON'T WANT YOU TWO TO FIGHT ANYMORE JUST STOP!" Zoey screamed and tears streamed down

Sans stopped and Mettaton looked at her with a sad look. Mettaton went to her and embraced her she looked at him and she sniffed.

" Get your hands off her." Sans gritted his teeth and Zoey looked at him

She ran away from Mettaton's embrace Sans looked at Mettaton and then the door his sister had left.

" What have I done?" Sans questioned putting his hand on his head and Mettaton glared at him

" You wanna know why I care and hung around her?" Mettaton spat at him and Sans looked up at him

" Why?" Sans questioned curiously and Mettaton lend in close

" She's my mate Sans and your slowly killing her by keeping her away from me." Mettaton said angrily as Sans's eyes widen and he looked worried

" I can't lose her not again." Sans sobbed and Mettaton put his hand on her shoulder

" Then do the right thing let her be with me." Mettaton said as Sans blinked and he looked away from the robot

Zoey was his sister, but she was also Mettaton's mate. He had a choice to make let his sister suffer without her mate or give her away to the mate in question that he hated.

Meanwhile

Zoey stopped behind a tree and hit her knees. She cried and then she looked up at the sky.

" I sense there's something in the wind

That feels like tragedy's at hand  
And though I'd like to stand by him  
Can't shake this feeling that I have  
The worst is just around the bend

And does he notice my feelings for him?  
And will he see how much he means to me?  
I think it's not to be

What will become of my dear friend  
Where will his actions lead us then?  
Although I'd like to join the crowd  
In their enthusiastic cloud  
Try as I may, it doesn't last  
And will we ever end up together?

Oh ooh

And will we ever end up together?  
No, I think not, it's never to become  
For I am not the one." Zoey sung and cried

Back at the show

" Ok Mettaton you win, you can have my sister." Sans said as Mettaton left quickly and Sans sighed

Sans went home and sat on his bed. He looked at the picture of his father, Papyrus, himself and his mother with her pregnant belly. Sans smiled and brushed his finger on his mother's stomach.

" I promise mama she will be ok and I'll protect her no matter what am sorry I couldn't save you." Sans sniffed and held the picture tight


	10. Chapter 10

Mettaton found Zoey and she looked up at him as he held his hand toward her. She looked at his hand and he smiled at her.

" Come on darling." Mettaton said as she got up and followed him

He pinned her against the wall of his dressing room. He kissed her neck passionately and she bit her lip as he traveled down then he took off her dress. Leaving in her underwear she looked away shyly and he turned her head toward him.

" Don't be shy with me darling." Mettaton said with a smirk and he took off her underwear

" Metta am scared." Zoey said as he had her on the bed and she blushed

Mettaton looked at her then he tailed his tongue down her body. He looked at her as she gripped the bed sheets and she was trembling.

" It's ok darling am right here." Mettaton said smiling and entered her

She gasped then a tear rolled down her cheek and Mettaton licked her cheek. He moved inside her when she was ready. He kissed her neck and lips.

" Mmmm darling your so tight." Mettaton whispered moving faster and she gripped the pillow

" Metta...oooooooh." Zoey whispered and then moaned

He moved faster and 's chest roze up and down. Her breast moved each time Mettaton thursted inside her and he licked her breast. She tighten around his throbbing cock and he knew they both were about to cum.

" Come oh darling cum for me." Mettaton panted and she nodded

" METTATON!" Zoey screamed and came

Megatron came after she did he grunted her name when he came. He rolled off her and they snuggled up together.

He turned on the radio and he got dressed. Zoey got dressed in a light blue dress. He smiled and frenched kissed her.

Leave me in chains  
Strip me of shame  
Caress me with pain  
'Cause I'm down on my knees and I'm begging you please as you say

Don't cry, mercy  
There's too much pain to come  
Don't cry, mercy  
M-E-R-C-Y

Fill me with rage  
And bleed me dry  
(M-E-R-C-Y)  
And feed me your hate  
In the echoing silence I shiver each time that you say  
(M-E-R-C-Y)

Don't cry, mercy  
There's too much pain to come  
Don't cry, mercy  
M-E-R-C-Y  
M-E-R-C-Y

M-E-R-C-Y  
M-E-R-C-Y  
M-E-R-C-Y  
M-E-R-C-Y

Don't cry, mercy  
There's too much pain to come  
Don't cry, mercy  
M-E-R-C-Y  
M-E-R-C-Y

Don't cry, mercy

Meanwhile at the house

Sans was watching tv with Papyrus. Papyrus just finished cooking and Sans saw his sister on tv. Mettaton announced there engagement and Sans was shocked. Mettaton didn't ask Sans for his sister's hand and Papyrus looked at the way his brother looked.

" That fucking robot is gonna get it!" Sans yelled angrily and marched out the door

Papyrus sighed and went to Grillby's. Grillby kissed his boyfriend and got him to the back of the bar.

" Lay down babe." Grillby said smiling and Papyrus blushed

Papyrus laid down and spread his legs for his boyfriend. Grillby entered him and Papyrus gripped his boyfriend's shoulder. As they parted after they came Papyrus kissed his boyfriend and Grillby sighed cuddling him.


	11. Chapter 11

Zoey woke up next to her husband. She smiled and heavily pregnant with there first born. She got up and she went down the stairs. Her brother's and father were on the way.

" Mettaton wake up there here." Zoey said as he came down and there was a knock at the door

Sans, Papyrus and Gaster came in. Sans smiled at her and he glared at Mettaton. Sans kissed her stomach and rubbed her stomach.

" Hey sis how's my niece or nephew?" Sans questioned as Zoey smiled and rubbed her belly

" She's fine yes it's a girl." Zoey said smiling and Sans chuckled smiling

Papyrus was excited about the baby. He was ready to be an uncle and Gaster was sorda ready to be a grandfather. It had been nine months since she found out she was pregnant.

Mettaton got on his knees started kissing her stomach with butterfly kisses.

" Your going to love it here my little one." Mettaton whispered and she giggled

Zoey was walking to the couch when she felt pain in her stomach. Water went down her legs and her eye's widen.

" THE BABY IS COMING!" Mettaton screamed and Sans slapped him

" Dad get Zoey, Papyrus get her bags and Mettaton tone the fuck down." Sans said as they did what they were told and Mettaton felt his cheek

Gaster picked up Zoey and they rushed to the underground hospital. Mettaton looked at Sans with a glare and rubbed his cheek.

" Did you really have to slap me?" Mettaton asked as Sans smirked and laughed

" Yes I did it was fun." Sans said as Papyrus glared at him and Gaster rolled his eyes

Mettaton stuck his tongue out and then the nurse came out. Mettaton rushed in there and saw Zoey holding the most precious sight.

" Our little Ruby." Mettaton said smiling at the baby and kissed her forehead

" Isn't she beautiful." Zoey said as Sans, Gaster and Papyrus came in

Sans cooed at the baby and held the baby close. Papyrus was excited seeing the baby and Gaster smiled at the baby.

" I still don't like you Mettaton." Sans said as he glared at him and Mettaton smirked

" I don't like you either." Mettaton said as he got his baby and Zoey rolled her eyes

She knew they still wouldn't get along even after the baby is born.


End file.
